


cacophony

by ataraxy



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxy/pseuds/ataraxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki would willingly give an arm and a leg if it meant she didn't have to spend another second at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cacophony

**Author's Note:**

> for cassie (historiatheprincess.tumblr.com)

The band plays out as the assembly comes to a close, much to the relief of Satsuki, who had taken her seat on the bleachers almost forty five minutes ago, sticky and hot from the not quite autumnal temperature. Her euphoria is short lived, however, when the announcers declare there is a special closing act. To be fair, Satsuki should have known.

A short girl with hair the only shade of pink Satsuki has ever seen anyone be able to pull off protrudes from the ocean of instruments. She takes her place where center stage would presumably be if this were an auditorium, and Satsuki can tell already that this girl is all about theatrics.

"A final performance from Nonon Jakuzure!" the duo boom in unison before directing their attention and everyone else's to midfield. The girl—Nonon—strikes up the band as she lifts a baton much more similar to a scepter and proceeds to wave it rhythmically about as the players pick up the beat. The music is almost tangible as it pounds through the air and the sound waves make their way through the crowd. The melody is soft, sweet, yet simultaneously severe as it drowns out the sound of the wind whipping across the field as shadows are momentarily cast in patches along the seats and grass. About midway into the piece, the music settles into a sense of near quietude as Nonon turns to face the crowd, her baton laid in the grass and a materialized flute raised to her lips.

It is now the surrounding hush that has become palpable, a silence so heavily laced with anticipation that to break it would be a sin. The first note drones out of the instrument as Nonon blows, stable and precursory. Following it are a myriad of saccharine tunes, each one sweeter than the last. Satsuki has stopped fanning herself and periodically gazing at the time.

Nonon's expression matches the tone she sets as she plays; her visage shifts from lethargic to desperate, sparks of raw emotion like rays of sunlight penetrating a crevice. She plays with her soul, and it looks as if she willingly gives up a part of herself as her fingers dance across the brass. She battles against the strength of the breeze, and the winner is clear when the wind dies down and she does not. Before anyone knows it, her solo concludes, and she spins once again to resume conducting the previously idle instruments. The finale is triumphant—if you asked Satsuki to describe the performance in one word, that is the one that comes to mind—a victory over the sun, it seems, and the air is thick with a sense of true closure as the assembly finally ends.

The applause is uproarious, and it is the only thing that rouses Satsuki from the reverie she'd been so tactfully enveloped in. Jakuzure takes a bow and thanks the student body as if they are her fans whom she is so humbled to see come out for her, as if this is _her_ show. She pivots for the fourth and final time to congratulate and thank the rest of the players. Satsuki is probably the only person in attendance who isn't clapping.

Satsuki successfully hurries out of the stands in time to catch Jakuzure packing away her flute and bidding farewell to the rest of the band near the exit as she plans to stick around after hours. Surprise claims the musician's features as she notices the only figure left after everyone else has vacated. She waits expectantly for the girl to do whatever she came to.

Satsuki settles on, "You were sublime," reminiscent of how engrossed she was in the mini concerto. She wouldn't have decided against breathtaking, her original word, if it wouldn't have made either of them uncomfortable.

Nonon casts her eyes downward, acquiescing an embarrassed smile as she removes her hat, wisps and locks of hair much longer than perceived tumbling down around the nape of her neck and her shoulders. She embraces it, almost, like one would her pillow as she drifts off to sleep. "Thank you," she replies, truly humbled for the first time that day. She knows she's good; she wasn't aware this girl was in agreement.

"You're welcome," Satsuki answers plainly. Nonon is still clutching her hat, still glowing from an opinion that matters. "I'll see you around," Satsuki calls as she walks away, only a little mortified as she realizes she praised strictly Nonon and omitted the rest of the band. The performance was at the least incredibly harmonious, but that doesn't quell the dissonance Satsuki feels in her stomach.

"Yeah," Nonon answers dumbly. She really hopes so.

She knows Satsuki Kiryuin. She'd never entertained the notion that Satsuki Kiryuin might one day know her. At last alone, she practices far longer than she had originally planned to, adamant about perfecting her next recital.


End file.
